Violet
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne's nosy neighbor helps her meet the man of her dreams. Fluffy one shot.


"Violet! Violet!" Michonne slowly walked the outside of her house looking under bushes and in flower pots hoping there were no holes that her kitten could have crawled in, because although she loved the dark brown Burmese kitten with hypnotizing blue eyes, she drew the line at climbing under the house to go after it. She went through her back gate again to search the backyard for the third time, but came up empty again. Just as she closed the gate and grabbed the lock to secure it, she heard a voice behind her.

"Ma'am, can I help you with something?" She froze, startled by the low southern drawl of the male voice that floated to her ears. He saw concern on her face when she cautiously looked over her shoulder at the stranger dressed in a sheriff deputy uniform.

"I'm fine officer."

"Deputy… it's... deputy." His voice betrayed him once she turned around and fully faced him. He was caught off guard by her beautiful face, spellbound by her sparkling brown eyes, cute nose, luscious full lips slightly parted in anticipation of responding to what he said.

"Deputy. I'm fine. Can I help _you_ with something?" She walked towards him on her way to the front of her house, passing him with a glare that told him, she wasn't in the mood for whatever justice he was there trying to serve. His eyes followed her and he watched the sway of her hips and the heart stopping way her legs carried her in the denim cut offs she wore. Her skin, just the way he liked his coffee, dark and rich almost glowed in the morning Georgian sun. She stopped when she got to her driveway and made sure a County Deputy squad car was in the front of her house and also if she needed, witnesses for anything.

"That was my question first." He smiled trying to lighten the mood, but her crossed arms and annoyed scowl showed him she wasn't really in the mood for small talk or pleasantries.

"You drove to my house, Deputy… " She leaned in to read his name on the silver rectangular name tag on his uniform. "Grimes. I'm the one that should be asking you."

"I got a call about a suspicious person in the area….I was going to ask you if you've seen anyone who looked out of place, since you were out here, but then I saw that it looked like you were looking for something. Thought I'd offer my assistance."

"Was it old lady Goldman?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked not understanding her question.

"The call about the suspicious person. Did my neighbor Ms. Goldman call it in?" His silence gave her the answer she was looking for. "Figures... she's so nosy...No I haven't seen anyone who doesn't belong in the neighborhood. She probably called about me. She hasn't liked me since I moved in. She asked if I was the house cleaner last week, and I've lived here for four months." He nodded his head up and down and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry about that. She's been an old lady for most of my life, set in her ways and she's not gonna change anytime soon."

"It's not your fault deputy." She took a deep breath. "If there's not anything else, I really have to get back to what I was doing."

"Rick." She looked up at him with knitted eyebrows, hearing him state his first name.

"What?"

"Um...My name is Rick. You called me deputy. You can just call me…"

"Deputy Grimes."

"Yeah...yeah. Deputy Grimes." He extended his arm to offer a handshake. She reluctantly placed her hand against his, then watched him tighten his large hand around hers and slowly pump it up and down. She smiled at his cuteness, but didn't allow their hands to linger having more pressing matters to attend to. "Nice to meet you."

"You also. I really have to…."

"I'm sorry again about Ms. Goldman." He accidentally interrupted. "Like I said…" He was cut off by her hand in front of his lips.

"Shhh…. Do you hear that?" Her petite hand had all his attention, but when she looked to her left he did too, listening for whatever sounds she could have heard. "I'm looking for my kitten. He ran out of the house this morning and I can't find him. Do you hear meows?" They both went quiet and listened again. Then let their feet lead them towards the soft faint sounds of her Violet. "Can you hear it? Violet." She called out.

"Yeah." He whispered, not wanting to spook the kitten talking too loud. They were on the other side of her house now, tip toeing in the grass, searching for the source of the meows. He stopped when he heard the sound right in front of him and looked down at the grass, hidden behind a tall metal planter was Violet. He leaned down and picked the kitten up, lifting it over his head to check for injuries.

"You found him! Oh my god, I love you." Shocked by her words, he handed the kitten over to her awaiting arms. She was so relieved and happy to see her kitten, all she could do was hug Violet to her. "You had me so worried you little rascal." She finished with her hugs and did an inspection of her own, checking his paws and tail and underbelly. "It's just me and him here; I don't know what I'd do without him."

"His name is Violet?" Rick asked, taking a chance and stroking the kittens back while he nestled in her arms. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I know, he's a boy. My niece named him and I didn't have the heart to tell her it wasn't the right name for him."

"It could be why he ran away." His grin made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm Michonne, by the way. I don't think I told you that."

"Michonne. That's a beautiful name." He smiled liking the way her name fell from his mouth.

"You think I should change his name? I mean...to keep him from running away again?"

"Violet's a beautiful name. I'm just not sure it's the name for him."

"You have any suggestions?"

"I do. I'd love to tell you a few of them over dinner. If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all." She bit her bottom lip as he ran his tongue across his and they began the journey back to the front of her home. "I'm not busy tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night sounds perfect."

"Hold on a sec." She turned to open her drivers side door, bending and reaching for something in the console, he hoped deep down that she didn't find what she was searching for right away, because the view he had of her toned calves, thick thighs and enchanting backside had him wishing he had the power to move time, because tomorrow night was too far away for his liking. "Ahh...here it is." She handed him a white card with her business information and phone number on it. "In case plans change or something." He took the card and ran his fingers along the raised navy blue font, commiting her number to memory before slipping it in his shirt pocket.

"They won't change, but I'll call you this evening anyways." He winked and started to walk backwards towards his car.

"I look forward to it." She held up Violet a little. "Thank you for finding him."

"It was a team effort... Bye Michonne." She waved at him as he got in his car. "Bye Violet, be good for mommy." She watched him drive off, and with a sigh, turned to go back into her house, but not before noticing Ms. Goldman out on her porch.

"Hey Ms. Goldman… Thank you." She sarcastically told the old nosy woman who had inadvertently gotten her a date with a sexy sheriffs deputy who filled out his uniform like no other, had the type of curly hair that her fingers could play in all day and the most sexy pair of pretty pink kissable lips she'd ever seen. She waved again at Ms. Goldman, with a laugh and then closed her front door before the old woman could ask her why she was being thanked.

* * *

"Violet, we're leaving. Come give mommy a kiss." Rick watched Michonne as she checked her makeup in the hallway mirror. Their reservations were for 7:30 and they had just enough time to get there if they left the house in the next five minutes. He came up behind her and circled her waist with his arms, giving her a few kisses to her neck, making her giggle at his warm wet lips.

"You're gonna make us late." She said through her laughter.

"Violet's gonna make us late. I'm just passing the time."

"Why can't I go mommy?"

"Because your daddy and I are going to eat for our anniversary. Just the two of us. Didn't I tell you this before?" The curly haired three year old put on her saddest face trying to coerce her parents to take her with them on their romantic date.

"I thought maybe plans changed." She whined.

"Not these baby." Rick said to her, overlooking her pout. "Granny's here and y'all will have a lot of fun."

"Come on Violet, I've got Princess Tiana ready to go." Michonne's mother said to her, trying to get her to cut her goodbyes short. "Give mommy and daddy a kiss and wish them a happy four year anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Rick picked her up and placed a kiss to her cheek and them leaned her over so Michonne could do the same.

"We'll see you later baby." Michonne told her.

"You two take your time. We've got plenty of popcorn and candy to eat while we watch the movie."

"Yea!" She shouted when she heard to word candy.

"Don't give any to Goldman." Michonne warned

"Cats don't eat candy mommy."

"I'm glad you know that. Good night sweetie."

"Night." Violet waved and then followed her granny into the kitchen to grab the popcorn.

"You ready Mrs. Grimes?" She turned to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Always for you." He leaned in and kissed her lips, pulling her closer into him. "I love you."

"You've been telling me that since the first day we met. I love you too." He placed his lips on hers again and she moaned when his hand slid down and cupped her backside, then they both laughed at the feel of Goldman walking over and in between their feet. "Ever since we renamed him, he's been like this. Always wanting to be in the mix. Nosy just like his namesake."

"We owe all this to her, so we had to do something to acknowledge her."

"The flowers I suggested would have been just fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Mr. Grimes. This baby is hungry." She rubbed her belly slowly. "And so is his mommy."


End file.
